Namen
A File:Ajak.JPG|'Ajak' God Squad, Eternals File:Lizallan.jpg|'Allan-Osborn, Elizabeth "Liz"' ex vrouw van Harry Osborn File:Odin 002.jpg|'All-Father' zie Odin File:Anole new x-men.jpg|'Anole' (Victor Borkowski) New X-Men, Xavier Institute Student Body, Alpha Squadron File:Arishem 001.jpg|'Arishem the Judge' Celestials File:Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) 6.jpg|'Arachne' (Jessica Miriam Drew) zie Spider-Woman File:Julia Carpenter (Earth-616) 005.jpg|'Arachne' (Julia Cornwall Carpenter) Omega Flight (Hero Team), Commission on Superhuman Activities, Freedom Force, Avengers, Secret Defenders, Force Works, Queen's Vengeance, West Coast Avengers File:Gilgamesh 001.jpg|'Atlas' zie Gilgamesh File:Odin 002.jpg|'Atum-Re' zie Odin B File:Thor Son of Asgard Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg|'Balder' Asgardian File:Baronvonstrucker.jpg|'Baron von Strucker' (Wolfgang von Strucker) Death's Head Squadron, Blitzkrieg Squad, HYDRA, THEM File:BaronZemo I 001.jpg|'Baron Zemo' (Heinrich Zemo) Legion of the Unliving, Masters of Evil File:Baron Zemo by Marko Djurdjevic 001.jpg|'Baron Zemo' (Helmut J. Zemo) Thunderbolts, Masters of Evil File:New X-Men Vol 1 148 Textless.jpg|'Beast' (Henry Philip McCoy) X-Men, X-Treme X-Men, X-Factor/X-Terminators, Defenders, Avengers, Rejects, X-Club File:Mister Fantastic 001.jpg|'Benjamin, Reed' zie Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) File:Gilgamesh 001.jpg|'Beowulf' zie Gilgamesh File:Big bertha 004.jpg|'Big Bertha' (Ashley Crawford) Great Lakes Avengers/Initiative File:Binary 01.jpg|'Binary' (Carol Susan Jane Danvers) zie Ms Marvel File:Bluebird 001.jpg|'Bluebird (Sally Avril)' voormalig leerling Midtown High School File:Bonebreaker.jpg|'Bonebreaker' (onbekend) Reavers File:Burglar.gif|'Burglar (Dennis Carradine)' moordenaar van Ben Parker C File:Luke Cage (Earth-616).jpg|'Cage, Luke' New Avengers, Secret Avengers, Fantastic Four, Heroes for Hire, partner van Iron Fist, Defenders, Secret Defenders, vigilante team met de nickname "Marvel Knights" File:X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 24 Textless.jpg|'Cannonball' (Samuel Zachery Guthrie) X-Men, X-Force, New Mutants, X-Corporation File:Captain America (Steve Rogers) 005.jpg|'Captain America' (Steven Rogers) Avengers, Secret Avengers, New Avengers, Invaders, Secret Defenders the Captain's Unnamed Superhero Team, The Redeemers File:Celestials.gif|'Celestials' "Space Gods" File:Dmitri Smerdyakov (Earth-616).png|'Chameleon (Dmitri Anatoly Smerdyakov)' HYDRA, Sinister Twelve, the Exterminators File:Sersi 004.jpg|'Circe' zie Sersi File:Cloud 001.jpg|'Cloud' (Onbekend) Defenders, the Secret Empire, Cutlas, the New Defenders File:Wade Cole 001.jpg|'Cole' (Wade Cole) Hellfire Club, Reavers File:Commander Kraken 001.jpg|'Commander Kraken' Onbekend Hydra File:Cosmic Cube.jpg|'Cosmic Cube' File:Crimson Dynamo 6 2004.jpg|'Crimson Dynamo' (Gennady Dmitrievich Gavrilov) File:Crossbones 001.jpg|'Crossbones' (Brock Rumlow) File:Crusher Hogan 001.jpg|'Crusher Hogan (Joseph Hogan)' prof worstelaar, verslagen in 1e test Spider-Man File:Cyclops 023.jpg|'Cyclops' (Scott Summers) X-Men, Corsairs,X-Factor, Factor Three, The Twelve D File:Diamondback (Rachel Leighton) ca29 (3).jpg|'Daimondback' (Rachel Leighton) File:Daniel Damian.jpg|'Damian, Daniel' Archeoloog ontdekte mbv Ikaris de City of Space Gods File:Deviants.jpg|'Deviants' File:Mister Fantastic 001.jpg|'Doctor Doom (Reed Richards)' zie Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) File:Strange.png|'Doctor Strange' (Doctor Stephen "Steve" Vincent Strange) New Avengers, Defenders, Midnight Sons, Illuminati, The Order, Secret Defenders File:DeMarr Davis (Earth-616).png|'Doorman' (DeMarr Davis) Great Lakes File:Gilgamesh 001.jpg|'Dragon-Slayer' zie Gilgamesh File:None.jpg|'Dromedan' Deviants File:Bio-sebastiandruid-earth616.jpg|'Druid' (Sebastian Druid) Secret WarriorsAvengers/Initiative File:Druig 01.JPG|'Druig' Eternals File:Dum Dum Dugan 001.jpg|'Dum-Dum Dugan' (Timothy Aloysius Cadwallander Dugan) SHIELD, Howling Commandos, Deadly Dozen E File:Echo 001.jpg|'Echo' (Maya Lopez) New Avengers File:Empath 005.jpg|'Empath' (Manuel Alfonso Rodrigo de la Rocha) Hellfire Cult, X-Corporation, Hellions File:Ereshkigal.JPG|'Ereshkigal' Deviants File:Eternals 01.jpg|'Eternals' F File:Fantastic four 554.jpg|'Fantastic Four' File:Eden Fesi Earth-616.jpg|'Fesi, Eden' File:Amazing Spider-Man Extra! Vol 1 3 page 14 Eugene Thompson (Earth-616).jpg|'Flash Thompson (Eugene Thompson)' vriend van Spider-Man (Peter Parker) File:Flatman Dr Val Ventura Earth 616.jpg|'Flatman' (Val Ventura) Great Lakes Avengers/Initiative File:Gilgamesh 001.jpg|'Forgotten One' zie Gilgamesh File:Nick Fury 002.jpg|'Fury, Nicholas Joseph' Secret Warriors, Howling Commandos SHIELD, CIA, OSS, United States Army, Howling Commandos G File:Galactus (Earth-616) with shadow.png|'Galactus' (Galan) Heralds of Galactus File:Gammenon (Earth-616).jpg|'Gammenon the Gatherer' Celestials File:Gateway 002.jpg|'Gateway' Bondgenoot van de X-Men en Generation X File:Valkin (Earth-616).jpg|'General Vulcanin' zie Valkin File:Nezhno 002.jpg|'Gentle' (Nezhno Abidemi) Storm's Training Squad File:Gilgamesh 001.jpg|'Gilgamesh' Avengers, Eternals, Celestials File:Gorgon tomishishido 01.JPG|'Gorgon' (Tomi Shishido) HYDRA, The Hand, Dawn of the White Light File:Gravity 003.jpg|'Gravity' (Greg Willis) Great Lakes Avengers/Initiative File:Great Lakes Initiative (Earth-616).jpg|'Great Lakes Avengers' File:Great Lakes Initiative (Earth-616).jpg|'Great Lakes Initiative' H File:Ikaris.jpg|'Harris, Ike' zie Ikaris File:Ereshkigal.JPG|'Hecate' (werd vaak aangezien voor Hecatezie Ereshkigal File:Heimdall 001.gif|'Heimdall' Asgardians File:JTSlade001.jpg|'Hellfire' (J.T. Slade) Secret Warriors File:Hercules (Earth-616).png|'Hercules' Mighty Avengers, Olympia Corp., Secret Avengers, Avengers, Champions of Los Angeles, Argonauts, Defenders, Heroes for Hire, Olympian Pantheon, Damage Control, God Squad, Council of Godheads File:Gilgamesh 001.jpg|'Hercules' (werd vaak voor Hercules aangezien) zie Gilgamesh File:Hermod 001.gif|'Hermod' Asgardian File:Gilgamesh 001.jpg|'Hero' zie Gilgamesh File:Hoder 001.gif|'Hoder' Asgardians File:Sgtfury.jpg|'Howling Commandos' (WWII) select U.S. Army Rangers File:Huntress 001.jpg|'Huntress' (Barbara Morse-Barton) zie Mockingbird File:Hydra Logo.jpg|'Hydra' terroristische organisatie I File:Ikaris 001.gif|'Ikaris' Eternals, New Breed File:Illuminati secrethist 28.jpg|'Illuminatie' Geheime "denktank" File:IndraParas.jpg|'Indra' (Paras Gavaskar) Alpha Squadron File:Invisible Woman.jpg|'Invisible Woman (Susan Storm-Richards)' Fantastic Four, Avengers, Secret Avengers File:Immortal Iron Fist Vol 1 17 Textless.jpg|'Iron Fist' (Daniel Thomas Rand-K'ai) New Avengers, Heroes for Hire, Inc., Secret Defenders, Defenders File:Iron Man IMINEV001009.jpg|'Iron Man' (Anthony Edward Stark) SHIELD, Stark Enterprises, De Pro-Registration Superhero Unit, Mighty Avengers, Avengers, Hellfire Club, Illuminati, Force Works, Avengers West Coast, United States Department of Defense J File:Jameson2.jpg|'Jameson, John Jonah Junior' Daily Bugle File:Jemiah (Earth-616).jpg|'Jemiah the Analyzer' Celestials File:Gabeww2.jpg|'Jones, Gabriel 'Gabe'' Howling Commandos, SHIELD, Secret Empire (Spion voor SHIELD) K File:Karkas 001.gif|'Karkas' Deviant mutate, Eternals, Delta Force File:New Mutants Vol 2 4 Textless.jpg|'Karma' (Xi'an Coy Manh) New Mutants, Hellions File:Ransak 0001.jpg|'Killing Machine' zie Ransak the Reject L File:Yuriko Oyama (Earth-616) 007.jpg|'Lady Deathstrike' (Yuriko Oyama) Reavers, Thunderbolts, Sisterhood of Mutants File:Legion 001.jpg|'Legion' (David Charles Haller) zoon van Charles Xavier File:Magda Lehnsherr (Earth-616).jpg|'Lensherr, Magda' Magneto's vrouw File:Nick Fury (LMDs).jpg|'Life-Model Decoy's' File:Alani Ryan (Earth-616) 001.jpg|'Loa' (Alani Ryan) Alpha Squadron File:Lady Loki.jpg|'Loki' (Loki Laufeyson) Asgardians, de Cabal, Mighty Avengers, "Acts of Vengeance" prime movers M File:Magistrateelite 01.jpg|'Magistrate Elite' Genoshian Police/Army Force File:Magik (Illyana Rasputin) - Mystic Arcanna.jpg|'Magik' (Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina) New Mutants, Hellions File:New Mutants Vol 2 3 Textless.jpg|'Magma' (Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla) X-Men, X-Treme Sanctions Executive, X-Corporation L.A., Hellions, Paragons, New Mutants File:Magneto 005b.jpg|'Magneto' Max Eisenhardt Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, X-Men, New Mutants, Lords Cardinal of the Hellfire Club, Acolytes, Savage Land Mutates, Genoshan Excalibur, The Twelve File:John jameson.jpg|'Man-Wolf (John Jameson)' Ravencroft Institute staff, Avengers support crew, NASA, USAF File:Rachel Summers 009.jpg|'Marvel Girl' (Rachel Anne Summers) Starjammers, X-Men, Excalibur, Clan Askani, Hounds, X-Treme Sanctions Executive File:Mephisto (Earth-616).png|'Mephisto' Lords of the Splinter Realms, Six-Fingered Hand File:New X-Men Hellions Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg|'Mercury' (Cessily Kincaid) New X-Men, Hellions Training Squad, Xavier Institute File:Sersi 004.jpg|'Mesmer' zie Sersi File:Metabo 0001.jpg|'Metabo' Deviant mutate File:Mímir.JPG|'Mimir' zoon van Buri, oom van Odin File:Mister Fantastic 001.jpg|'Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards)' Fantastic Four, Avengers, Illuminati, Defenders File:Craig Hollis (Earth-616).jpg|'Mister Immortal' (Craig Hollis) Great Lakes Avengers/Initiative File:Mjolnir.jpg|'Mjolinir' Hamer van Thor File:Mockingbird 002.jpg|'Mockingbird' (Barbara Morse-Barton) New Avengers, Avengers, Great Lakes Avengers, SHIELD, West Coast Avengers File:Warbird 001.jpg|'Ms Marvel' (Carol Susan Jane Danvers) New Avengers, Mighty Avengers US Homeland Security Dept., Avengers, Starjammers N File:Gilgamesh 001.jpg|'Nemesis' zie Gilgamesh File:NewAvengers 0003.jpg|'New Avengers' Underground Avengers Team na Civil War O File:Odin 002.jpg|'Odin' (Odin Borson) Asgardians, Council of Godheads File:Gilgamesh 001.jpg|''' O Guerreiro''' zie Gilgamesh File:Seymour O'Reilly 001.jpg|'O'Reilly, Seymor' voormalig leerling Midtown High School, vermoord door Venom (Angelo Fortunato) P File:Ben Parker 001.jpg|'Parker, Benjamin' Oom van Spider-Man (Peter Parker) File:Alexander (Are's Son).jpg|'Phobos' (Alexander Aaron) Secret Warriors File:Phoenix Force 002.jpg|'Phoenix Force' File:Dp1.jpg|'Pierce, Donald' Hellfire Club, Reavers File:Pipeline 01.JPG|'Pipeline' (Cormick Grimshaw) Genoshan Magistrates, Genoshan Cabinet, Press Gang File:Pixie/Megan Gwynn .jpg|'Pixie' (Megan Gwynn) New X-Men, Paragons File:Luke Cage 001.jpg|'Power Man' (Luke Cage) zie Cage, Luke File:None.jpg|'Pretty Boy' (onbekend) Reavers Q File:Daisyjohnson 01.JPG|'Quake' (Daisy Johnson) Secret Warriors File:Veranke 0001.jpg|'Queen Veranke' Skrull Empire, Dard'van, New Avengers, Mighty Avengers, Secret Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA File:Ajak.JPG|'Quetzalcoatl' zie Ajak R File:Ransak 0001.jpg|'Ransak the Reject' (Ransak) Deviant Fighting Arena, Eternals, New Breed File:Mary Jane Watson 002.jpg|'Red Sonja' zie Watson, Mary Jane File:May Parker 001.jpg|'Reilly-Parker, May' tante van Spider-Man (Peter Parker) File:Ransak 0001.jpg|'Reject' zie Ransak the Reject File:Rockslide 011.jpg|'Rockslide' (Santo Vaccarro) New X-Men, Hellions Training Squad File:Ronin Clint Barton Hawkeye.jpg|'Ronin' (Clinton Francis Barton) New Avengers, Avengers, Thunderbolts, Avengers West Coast, Great Lakes Avengers, Shadows, Chain Gang, Defenders, Tiboldt Circus, aka "Circus of Crime" File:Maya Ronin.png|'Ronin' (Maya Lopez) zie Echo S File:Gilgamesh 001.jpg|'Samson' zie Gilgamesh File:Howlingcommandos0001.jpg|'Secret Warriors' File:SENTRY001 cova.jpg|'Sentry' (Robert Reynolds) Dark Avengers, Mighty en New Avengers File:Sersi 004.jpg|'Sersi' Avengers, Eternals, New Breed, Queen's Vengeance File:Sersi 004.jpg|'Sersi, Sylvia' zie Sersi File:SHIELD.png|'S.H.I.E.L.D.' (Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate) File:Maxie Shiffman 001.jpg|'Shiffman, Maxie' voormalig zaken agent van Spider-Man File:Sif 012.jpg|'Sif' Asgardians File:None.jpg|'Sledge, Jerry' Secret Warriors File:Silver Surfer 001.jpg|'Silver Surfer' (Norrin Radd) Herald of Galactus, Defenders, Star Masters, Secret Defenders File:Jasper Sitwell.JPG|'Sitwell, Jasper' SHIELD File:John jameson.jpg|'Skywolf' zie Man-Wolf (John Jameson) File:Sleipnir.jpg|'Sleipnir' paard van Odin File:Diamondback 002.jpg|'Snapdragon' (Rachel Leighton) Serpent Society, BAD Girls Inc, Initiative File:Sersi 004.jpg|'Sorceress' zie Sersi File:Spidey whedon 1 big.jpg|'Spider-Man' (Peter Benjamin Parker) New Avengers, Secret Avengers (Anti-Registration Superheroes), Outlaws, Secret Defenders File:Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) 6.jpg|'Spider-Woman' (Jessica Miriam Drew) New Avengers, Heroes For Hire, Hydra, Spider Society, Drew And McCabe Private Investigations, SHIELD File:Julia Carpenter (Earth-616) 005.jpg|'Spider-Woman' (Julia Cornwall Carpenter) zie Arachne File:Spider Woman Queen Veranke.jpg|'Spider-Woman' (Veranke) zie Queen Veranke File:Squirrel Girl Doreen Green Earth 616.jpg|'Squirrel Girl' (Doreen Green) Great Lakes Avengers/Initiative File:John jameson.jpg|'Stargod' zie Man-Wolf (John Jameson File:Ereshkigal.JPG|'Steckley H.D.' zie Ereshkigal File:Sun20.jpg|'Sunspot' (Roberto da Costa) Hellfire Club, X-Corporation (Los Angeles branch), X-Force, New Mutants, Fallen Angels, Mutant Liberation Front, Bratpack File:Ransak 0001.jpg|'Sweet Prince' zie Ransak the Reject T File:Ajak.JPG|'Tecumotzin' zie Ajak Image:None.jpg|'Thunder' Inca dondergod geschapen door Dromedan File:Tippytoe 01.JPG| Tippy-Toe Great Lakes Avengers/Initiative File:Trance 001.jpg|'Trance' (Hope Abbott) Paragons; New X-Men File:Tutinax.jpg|'Tutinax' Deviants U V File:Odin 002.jpg|'Val-Father' zie Odin File:Valkin (Earth-616).jpg|'Valkin' Eternals File:John jameson.jpg|'Vanwolf' zie Man-Wolf (John Jameson) File:Viper (Madame Hydra) (14).jpg|'Viper' (onbe3kend) HYDRA, Hellfire Club Inner Circle, Fangs, Serpent Squad, Serpent Society File:Virako 0001.jpg|'Virako' Eternals File:Vision (Victor Shade) 002.jpg|'Vision' Avengers, West Coast Avengers, Defenders, Queen's Vengeance W File:Warbird 001.jpg|'Warbird' (Carol Susan Jane Danvers) zie Ms Marvel File:Ransak 0001.jpg|'Warhead' zie Ransak the Reject File:Warren.jpg|'Warren (voornaam onbekend)' leraar op Midtown High School en broer van Jackyl (Miles Warren) File:Mary Jane Watson 002.jpg|'Watson, Mary Jane' File:Dp1.jpg|'White Bishop' (Donald Pierce) zie Pierce, Donald File:Edbuckman.jpg|'White King' (Edward Buckman) Hellfire Club, Counsil of the Chosen, Project Armageddon File:Magneto 005b.jpg|'White King' (Max Eisenhardt) zie Magneto File:Dp1.jpg|'White King' (Donald Pierce) zie Pierce, Donald File:Wolverine (by Ed Tadeo).jpg|'Wolverine' (James Howlett) X-Force, X-Men, New Avengers, Horsemen of Apocalypse, Fantastic Four, Secret Defenders, Clan Yashida, Department H, Alpha Flight, Department K, Team X, Team Weapon X, Devil's Brigade, Canadian Army X Y File:Yo Yo 001.jpg|'Yo Yo' (Yo Yo Rodriguez) Secret Warriors Z File:Zeus 001.gif|'Zeus' Gods of Olympus, Council of Godheads, Olympia Corporation